


Mirror Mirror on the Ceiling, God This View is so Appealing

by fringegapphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringegapphil/pseuds/fringegapphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I saw this fricking cute picture of Tyler awhile ago <a href="https://twitter.com/tyleroakley/status/587696283256631296">x</a>  and I just had this idea for a fic so here it is.~<br/>Dan and Phil have sex after Dan hangs up a mirror on the ceiling. That's it. No plot really. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror on the Ceiling, God This View is so Appealing

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this [fic](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/post/128449388810/mirror-mirror-on-the-ceiling-god-this-view-is-so) on my [tumblr](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/)

Dan sighed in relief as he finally managed to get the last screw in place that would keep the new mirror up. He was drenched in sweat, hair sticking to his forehead, but it was worth it for this mirror to finally be in place. He fell to the bed, sprawling out and letting himself admire his handiwork.

The mirror, which was secured to the ceiling, gave Dan a perfect view of himself and the bed beneath him. Dan smiled at himself and gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back. He was content to just lay there and stare at the mirror, looking at how it gave off a nice glow and seemed to brighten the room a little more. 

Though he couldn't stay there, because he heard a familiar noise ring through the flat, signaling Phil's return. He smiled, jumping out of bed and running over to meet Phil at the stairs. 

"Hey Dan," Phil greeted, handing him some bags to bring into the kitchen. "What were you doing? You look sweaty." Phil moved ahead of Dan, dropping the bags onto the counter in the kitchen. 

"Oh I was setting something up. You'll love it." Dan smirked, seeing Phil roll his eyes. 

"Better not be one of your strange video ideas," he mumbled under his breath. He took everything out of the bags and placed them neatly  in the proper places. 

"Oh it's not." Dan said, coming up behind Phil and snaking his arms around him. "I promise you'll love it." Phil visibly shivered, licking his lips as they were suddenly dry. "Finish unpacking and come see." Dan bit the back of his ear, then kissed his neck. He then slinked back off to their bedroom where the mirror hung proud above him. 

Dan decided he wasn't up for waiting for Phil, so he would start without him. Not that Phil would mind, less prep time for him. 

Dan pulled his jeans and boxers off at once, flinging them across the room. Next came his shirt which he dropped to the floor. He dug around in the nightstand next to his (their) bed, finding the lube and then laying down on the sheets. He watched himself open the lube and lube up three fingers, which was admittedly pretty erotic considering it was his own actions. 

He threw the lube on the duvet beside him and reached between his legs to insert the first digit. He moaned at the intrusion, pushing the finger in farther. Before long he pushed a second and third finger in, ignoring the stinging and continuing. He liked the way it stung, it just made the pleasure more intense when it came. Phil never went fast though, so he was enjoying the pleasureful sting. 

Dan was so lost in fingering himself, his eyes closed and his head thrown back, he didn't notice Phil come it. Phil bit his lip to contain the moan he would've let out at the sight. He quickly undressed and slipped into bed, crawling on top of Dan. Dan cracked open his eyes to see Phil naked above him and he groaned out his name. 

Phil began to bite Dan's neck, leaving tiny bruises behind. He let his palm glide down Dan's body, sliding over the smooth skin on his stomach and finding his cock just below. He slid his thumb over his slit, then began to pump him. 

"Mmm so what was it that you wanted to show me?" Phil asked, still pumping Dan and making him moan and writhe beneath him. 

"I- ah- I installed something on the ceiling." Dan said before moaning at the pleasure from Phil's hands and his still moving fingers. 

Phil stopped his pumping, to which Dan protested, and looked up. He spotted the mirror and for a moment he was confused but then he realized just why Dan did it. He lent forward so he was right next to Dan's ear. 

"Did you put that up so you can watch yourself get fucked? So you can watch me fuck you into the mattress? See how hard your body rocks when I pound into your ass? Is that why you put that mirror up?" Phil whispered, making Dan shiver and nod. Phil smirked and pulled back, taking Dan's hand that was still fingering his ass, and pulled it away. 

"I'm going to make sure I fuck you so hard that you'll be able to see yourself shivering when I pull out." Phil purred, inserting one of his own fingers into Dan. 

"Please," Dan stuttered, his breath was heavy and he felt his erection growing with only Phil's words. 

"Do you want me to fuck you Dan? Do you want my cock inside you? Hit your spot with every thrust so you get overwhelmed with pleasure?" Phil continued in a sultry voice. 

"God yes Phil, please fuck me I need you," Dan nearly whined, pushing his hips up so he could feel friction. 

Phil obliged and picked up the lube beside him and coated his cock. He leaned in to Dan and kissed him as he lined up at his entrance. Dan reached forward and grabbed Phil's ass, pulling him forward and making him completely fill Dan up. Dan whimpered as pleasure flooded his system, releasing his grip and letting his hands fall to his sides. 

Phil moaned in ecstasy as his member was surrounded. "You're so tight Dan," Phil chocked out. 

"Please move," Dan whined, wiggling his hips around to try and impale himself further on Phil. 

"I'm sorry what was that," Phil said, instantly feeling himself fall into a more dominating role. 

"Please move," Dan gasped as Phil pulled out to just the tip. "Daddy." Phil smirked and thrust back into Dan. Dan mewled at the sensation, jerking his hips back up to make Phil go deeper. Phil grinned and pulled Dan's arms up so they were above him on the pillows. He held them down and he continued to pound into him.   

"How does it look baby? Do you like what you see?" Phil purred, shifting his hips so he hit Dan's spot. Dan keened as the pleasure ran up his spine. 

"I love it daddy, your ass looks so good from this angle," Dan pulled against Phil's hands, trying to reach down for his dick, which was quite neglected. 

"I bet it does. God I bet you love it so much. Seeing how hard I make you rock into the bed. How your face contorts in pleasure when I hit your spot," Phil hit his spot to show Dan what he meant. "Mm tell me how much you love it." Phil leaned forward and bit at Dan's neck. 

"I love it so much, I love when you make me moan. I love seeing my body shake when you pound into me," Dan cried out when he felt the pleasure build. "Please daddy I need release please let me come! I want to see how good you make me orgasm, please!" Dan was practically crying with pleasure, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. 

"Not yet baby, I want to fill you up so you feel my warmth in you. It'll make it so much better, won't you love that?" Phil nibbled on Dan's earlobe after he was done speaking. Dan whined as he was feeling so much pleasure without any stimulation to his cock. 

"Yes daddy, come inside me I want you're come in me." Dan tightening his stomach so Phil would feel extra good and come faster. 

"Oh god," Phil moaned, feeling Dan tighten around him. "Dan." Was all he said before he filled Dan up. He kept thrusting into Dan to ride out his high. 

Meanwhile Dan was trying to keep his eyes open, and trying not to come. He was staring at the mirror above him as Phil orgasmed, and god, he wasn't disappointed. Phil's back tensed and relaxed and he rode it out. The muscles trailing up his back popped and he looked so damn good. 

"You look so hot," Dan groaned into Phil's ear, who just grunted in response. 

When Phil finally finished, he continued moving inside Dan, but reached between their bodies to grip Dan's member. Dan's body convulsed as he finally felt his dick get attention, and crying out. With only one hand holding his arms down, Dan ripped his arms free and wrapped them around Phil's neck. Phil continued to move inside him, as he jerked Dan off, running his thumb through his slit to add pleasure. 

Dan moaned loudly and began to rock up into Phil's hand, feeling himself teetering on edge. 

"Please can I come daddy?" Dan asked, looking up at the mirror and seeing how sweaty he was. He felt heat boil in his stomach and didn't know how long he could last. 

"Yes baby," Phil replied, sucking a hickey into Dan's neck. 

Dan didn't hold it any longer, he exploded on his and Phil's stomach, moaning the entire time. Just after he did, he remember how Phil wanted him to see himself when he orgasm and looked up. He moaned as he took in his sweaty face and clouded eyes. He looked utterly blissed out as Phil kept working his hand on him. 

"You see yourself baby?" Phil queried, still moving along Dan's wet shaft. Dan could only nod.

When Dan was finally finished he released Phil's neck and fell back on the pillows. Phil smiled and kissed him swiftly, stopping his movement with his hand and pulling out of Dan. 

Dan shivered, just as Phil said he would, and closed his eyes. "That was incredible Phil."

"It really was Dan," Phil replied, "and you got the better side of it considering you got to see that gorgeous orgasm face you have."

"It isn't as great as yours though." Dan retorted. Phil smiled fell beside Dan on the bed. "It was a great idea installing that mirror, huh?" 

"Well duh, I got sex out of it so it was an amazing idea." Dan slapped Phil's arm and Phil just giggled. "Really though, this view is pretty appealing."

Dan yawned. "Yeah it really is something." Dan cuddled into Phil's side and rested his head on Phil's chest. 

"Night Dan," Phil said smiling, threading his hand through Dan's hair. 

"Night Phil," Dan mumbled back before falling asleep on Phil's chest. Phil followed suit not long after. He had a feeling he was going to like this mirror. 


End file.
